


The Same Old

by Metrowolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Old

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo posts Femslash February notes like two days after February ends. I have not written something for this ship yet and that is a sin let me tell you.

 

Carolina awoke with a start and a small gasp, pain shooting trough her body. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut before blinking them open again and taking in her surroundings.

The number one freelancer... no wait, she wasn't number one anymore was she? The number two freelancer was in the sick bay, on the bed closest to the door. Her teal armor was on, but her helmet was no where to be seen. What she did see was a hand in hers, and York sleeping in the chair next to her bed.

Carolina lifted her hand experimentally, almost as if she expected him to disappear if she moved too fast. His face was in the crook of his arms, and he was snoring gently. Despite the fact that she was hurting all over Carolina grinned. If he lifted his head right now she would bet the farm that he was drooling. He only did it when he slept in a sitting position, she knew.

Her armor clicked as she sat up further, stretching her arms out and yawning. How long had she been out? Carolina looked at the leader board and felt her stomach drop. There was the date, at the bottom of the board like it always was, but it was now reading several days after her match with Texas.

How could they have just let her sleep for so long?!

Carolina swung her legs off the side of the bed, and let out a yelp as she heard something suddenly. The motion jarred York awake, and he made a sleepy noise as he struggled to sit up.

“Carolina?” He slurred, wiping his mouth. The idiot was in fact drooling, but Carolina suddenly found herself beyond being cheered by his habits.

There was something in the back of her head.

“Eta and Iota are not feeling well,” Delta shimmered into existence with a burst of green light. “While the rest of us were injured by the shout, you felt the effects twice as hard Carolina.”

“What happened?” Carolina pressed a palm to her temple.

“You had that impromptu match, which was a horrible idea to begin with-” york trailed off when he got a harsh glare from Carolina, “uh but then the Director came in and shouted a name which I'm not going to repeat cus I don't want to freak out D again.”

“Most appreciated agent York, but I do not think you could recreate the pain the name brought like the Director did,” Delta pointed out mildly.

“Right. Still not gonna say it. Anyway all of the A.I reacted badly except for Omega for some reason, and anyone with an A.I was knocked to their ass,” York continued, “You had it worse cus of the twins, and well, Texas put you out of your misery to put it lightly.”

“She knocked you unconscious to alleviate the pain,” Delta clarified.

“I got that,” Carolina shot back. “And I've just been unconscious for _days_?”

The two men sitting next to her exchanged glances. “Doctor's orders,” York said guiltily.

The voices in the back of her head piped up again, and Carolina let out a moan. _We're sorry._ Their voices were light and airy, like music on the wind. Chords plucked on a harp in her mind. She wasn't sure she liked it, but she had chosen this path and she wasn't going to back down now.

“How are they doing?” York asked. He knew what it felt like to have another voice, but he only had one to deal with. “You've been mumbling in your sleep, though I'm not sure it was all you.”

Carolina suddenly noticed the large bags under his eyes. York was still a cheerful as he normally was, or at least as much as he could be given the circumstances, but he still looked ragged. “York, have you been here the whole time?”

“Not the whole time,” He replied sheepishly.

“There was about a thirty minute gap in which you got here that you were alone,” Delta informed her. “They would not let us in. York was most displeased, and had a friendly discussion with the Doctor.”

“Threatened to beat his face in,” York grinned. Delta let out a huff of disapproval.

“York I've been here for days. You should have gotten back to training,” Carolina frowned.

“I have this stupid feeling I'm supposed to stay by your side. I like it here, it's a nice place to be,” York grinned at her. “In fact, if you'll let me I'd like to stay here forever.”

Carolina closed her eyes, laying back down on the bed. Her A.I hummed nervously. “You can't promise me that York. You're going to leave me like everyone else I've ever loved,” She whispered, refusing to open her eyes and look back at him. She knew his one brown eye would be staring intently, and she hated to disappoint people.

“I swear, I'll stay by you,” York whispered quietly.

“Oh York. You say that, but you're already dead.”

The next time she opened her eyes Carolina had to blink several times to adjust to the gloom. She felt tears welling in the corner of her eyes and sniffled miserably. She hated that dream, feeling helpless in the medical bay of her old ship.

The gentle breathing of the bed's other occupant brought her back to the present. Kimball was warm at her side, their bodies pressed close together under the covers. Carolina closed her eyes, putting her arms around Kimball and drawing the younger woman closer. She took a deep breath, slowly counted the things she still had. Washington was still alive, the reds and the blues, her new friends on Chorus. Actual friends, not just soldiers to command. She was still alive, and she had Epsilon now.

She gripped Kimball's shoulder as she let her mind wander instead to the things she had lost. Kimball stirred quietly, before opening her eyes and looking over at Carolina. The former freelancer didn't have to say anything, just her expression was enough.

“That same old dream huh?” Kimball asked sleepily.

Carolina nodded, trying to even out her breathing.

“Okay,” Kimball muttered, turning to face Carolina, and pulling the freelancer into her embrace. She gave Carolina a quick kiss before snuggling into her short red hair. “I love you,” Kimball whispered quietly.

Carolina didn't say it back. Not because she didn't love the rebel leader, but because everyone she had said it to before had been lost to her. And she wasn't ready to give this up.

 

 


End file.
